


Bound To Happen

by ReloadTheWorld



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Good Peter, Love Confessions, May Parker/Tony Stark - Freeform, Nice Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Playing Cupid, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sneaky Peter Parker, Spiderman has a plan, Teen Peter Parker, Tony broke up with Pepper, Tony stark is not impressed, flustered Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: In which your friendly neighborhood spiderman 'invites' his two favorite people to dinner to hook them up.*Would love prompt ideas! *





	1. The Meet up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, author here! This is a little choppy to me, it's probably because I'm not used to writing much. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments! 
> 
> Also, I'd love ideas for new stories! GIMME GIMME GIMME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his two favorite people together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like this one!!!

Peter always had a knack for knowing who would be fit for romantic relationships (he'd seen several hundred couples in New York, of course) so when May and his idol (oh my god, It's Tony Stark) shook hands for the first time in a formal greeting, his spider heart started pounding. 'Holy god I think I ship it.'

 

Of course the concept of his mentor and 'basically' mother hooking up was .... unusual, time only proved his thoughts further. Whenever Tony would come to visit, Peter couldn't not notice the way he would stare at his aunt; an expression that could only be defined as masked admiration and attraction, and May, who would slightly smirk at the mention of the billionaire.

 

6 months had past since their first encounter and today was a regular old, boring Thursday night. But it wouldn't be boring for long, nope.

Ever since May so shockingly found out about her son's secret identity, she demanded her, Peter and the man who created this mess have a meeting every two weeks, falling on the second and last Thursday nights of every month due to their busy schedules.

 

No one expected this meeting to be very different...well actually, everybody did. Except for Tony Stark.

 

For one, this Thursday was Valentine's day- No big deal..... for anyone but Tony, of course. Over the past few hours, the genius and his aunt (who had admitted to falling for the big metal idiot not long before) came up with a plan, a plan to reel the man in like bees during pollen season.

Okay okay. Peter came up with the plan. May just, well, went along with it, knowing it would never work out the way it should. His plan? Simple.

 

-Step one, go out patrolling later than usual so Mr. Stark would be forced to go look for the kid. Would he be irritated? Maybe. Would he get in trouble with him? Most definitely. This would force Tony and Peter to have the meeting at his house instead of the tower.

This means that May will have to cook dinner (she'd insist) and Tony couldn't go tinkering with robots or avoiding contact with the person he was trying to avoid due to..... being friend zoned (or so he thought)

 

Step 2. Prep May up for the magic and stay out of the way.

 

This couldn't go wrong, it couldn't! Two's a somewhat lucky number, right?

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

Oh yes, Tony was pissed.

"I can't believe you kid, do you know what damn day it is?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I just-"

"Zip it, I don't care. We're talking about this later, we have to get back to the tower."

 

"But Mr. Sta-"

"I said zip-!"

"It's already 9 pm."

 

Tony took in a deep, frustrated breath. "Great, just great. Now, what are we going to do? I already called May and told her to stay home until I find-" Peter answered without hesitation. "Have the meeting at my house? It would be quicker... And less annoying. And May's always been wanting to cook for you. That casserole thing, remember?"

Peter almost gagged at the thought of cooking, but he held it in for the plan's sake.

 

Tony huffed, displeased with the situation.

 

"You're damn lucky I like you Parker or you'd be rebuilding my tower."

"... Why would I be rebuilding your tower?"

"Because I'd throw you into it."

__________________________________________________________________

The trip back to the Parker's was silent. So was the house when the kid went to hide in his room for 20 minutes after Tony and May greeted each other. Peter was always, ALWAYS around while the two were meeting in person. That was going to change. With him out of their hair, something was just bound to happen between the two of them, he could feel it.

 

A while later, the young vigilante heard voices coming from the lower part of the house. Curious, he tip-toed to the stairs, peaking over the banister.

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Well, iron man." May steps closer, backing Tony into the living room wall, still appearing a little nervous. "How long does it take a machine to malfunction over a woman?"

Even from his distance on the stair balcony, Peter could hear a loud swallow from Mr. Stark's throat, his hands running through his hair in bottled up nervousness.

"I... Uh. Excuse me May, when's dinner?" He tries sidestepping past the woman, but she makes no wrong move, blocking him each time. "It'll be done when you answer my question."

 

Peter could have laughed. 'Very feisty, bonus points for aunt May!'

 

He stayed quiet, making no sign of answering. A full minute past. Anxiety churned in the spider's chest. What if this doesn't work? All the planning, being yelled at, all a loss.

 

"Let me reword it for you, Stark." One big step forward and their faces are inches apart, her arms stretched out on the wall to prevent his escape. "How long will it take you to realize you're malfunctioning over me?" Now she's done it.

Tony's heart sped up, tiny beads of sweat could be seen on his forehead, goosebumps ran up his arms, his eyes looking at everything and anything but her. 'Some composure for a big poker face like Stark' Peter mumbled.

 

"Er M-May I don't think-"

 

"Shhh." She silenced him, her right hand reaching up to cup his jaw, her left sitting patiently beside her. He couldn't run now. "Where's my answer?" Silence. "I....uh..... Dinner?"

May glanced up at the balcony, waiting for Peter's response. He gave a thumbs up, encouraging her. The teenager then made a movement with his head, promising their privacy. Now or never.

 

The aunt sighed, stretching up on her toes to lock eyes with the hero. "Hello, Mr. Stark. Owner of Stark Industries, billions of dollars and several high tech suits. Look at me, please."

He did, though rather unwillingly, and then she leaned in, ghosting her lips over his before pulling away quickly, noting how Tony seemed to move in response.

 

Shock and locked up tension left their bodies and evaporated into the air.

 

"You know, I think now." Stark said, a slight smirk on his features.

"Um, what?" Parker asked, confused.

"I said now, dammit." Tony rested his hands lightly on May's shoulders, leaning in again. Their lips connected, and Peter could sense the change in the atmosphere. 'Yes, SELF HIGH FIVE! It worked, it worked, IT WORKED!"

 

May ran trails of fire over his stomach, forming patterns on his abs with delicate fingers. She pulled away, her lips moving to meet his neck. "M-may" Tony spoke his voice hitching and breaking off into a whisper. "I don't think this is the appropriate setting for this!" May smirked, hearing slight resistance in his voice. "And what makes you say that?"

"Um hello, I'm making out with my intern's parental guardian in HIS house, who is a minor?!" At the mention of his 'intern', Stark glanced around the room, his eyes widening in surprise and horror at the 16-year-old peeking behind the bars of the staircase; a deer caught in headlights. " UH uh uh H-hi Mr. Stark I was just, er, walking by!"

 

"Kid, you're crouching on the floor."

 

Parker's cheeks ran crimson as he jumped into a standing position "O-oh, what do you know, it appears I was! I'll just be... going now, you know, h-homework and all t-that jazz."

 

"Hold it, Pete." The boy froze, his breath quickening as he locked eyes with the still rather flustered billionaire. Tony raised his hand up in a 'I'll call you later sign', his eyes darting to May. Even more flustered then before, Peter practically sprinted down the hall, but not before catching a faint, muttered "I owe you one kid." with his enhanced abilities.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Back in his room, Peter could almost hear their contempt heartbeats.  
A wide smile broke upon his face, and only then was he truly satisfied.

 

 

 


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May's PREGNANT?! (big thanks to Mayla for the suggestion!)

It had been a year and a half since Peter had gotten May and Tony together, and other then a few minor things, nothing had changed. He was still Spider man, he still lived in his house with May and worked on inventions with Tony at the tower and was driven around by Happy  (when he's not driving himself.)

He's a senior in high school dating the cunning (and stunning) MJ, with Ned as his faithful guy in the chair. Flash still gives him grief, but he handles the mishaps a lot better than he used to. He now drives to school instead of taking the subway; he's also led his decathlon team to dozens of victories, even winning second in Nationals. 

 

The minor change? His and Tony's relationship. Over the past two years they'd gone from Mentor and student to Father And Son, and both were pretty oblivious to the change. Yeah, there were more hugs and movie nights; Tony never missed one of Peter's tournaments, and Peter never missed one of his "important" meetings, but it all felt natural. Easy. Subtle.

 

So subtle that on Father's Day over the phone during a late night call,  Peter said "I'm exhausted. I gotta go, bed calls. Night Dad." He didn't bother correcting himself, and his mentor didn't mention it either.(though his heart shook like a jigsaw on full power) They bonded, and now neither could imagine being apart. May and Tony's relationship grew as well as a benefit; from simple visits to modest dates and vacations (Peter begged to go to Disney World one summer, and they did) to.... er... Let's just say some nights Peter would _stay at Ned's house._

 

Everything was right. Right in his eyes, his mind- his world. He had the kind of family and friends he always dreamed of- nothing had ever gone so incredibly _perfect_ in his life. 

So when May picked him up one day after school, he panicked. 

_________________________________________

 

"M-May? What the hell? What are you doing- I drive you know!"

May looked... stressed, but she smiled at his exclaimation. "Peter, I drove you to school. I'm off today remember? And I forced you to ride in my car?" The boy blinked. _Oh. That's right._

"How tired was I earlier to not say anything? You're never off work! Did something happen? Is something wrong? Is it Mister Sta-"

"No no, Peter, nothing's... wrong. I just have a surprise, okay? And I figured we'd have a day together, just us. Movie and junk food night,  whatever you want, how's that sound?" Peter hesitated. 

 

"Okay, seriously, who died?" 

 

May laughed loosely, opening the passenger door and pulling him into the Jeep (complementary of her boyfriend, of course. She didn't want it, he bought it anyway) buckling his seatbelt for him. He glanced back towards the school, rolling down the window and yelling "HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY MY AU-"

 

"Peter!" She exclaimed, wiping the laughter tears from her eyes.

"Let's not get pulled over by the police for your tomfoolery, Kapeesh?"

_________________________________________

 

Peter had questions the whole ride home, and hours after that as they watched movies, played chess, and failed at building a jenga tower. He kept asking, but his aunt wouldn't budge.

 

"Are you being really nice because you did something wrong and you feel bad about it?"

"Did I do something wrong and you feel bad about it?"

"Is this a " I'm Sorry For All The Times I Haven't Been Around Thing?"

"It's not much if a surprise if I don't know what the surprise is, May!"

"Maaaaaaaaayyyy what is itttttt?"

"Does Tony know you have a surprise? Does he know? Ooh, is this a surprise about Tony?"

 

Around the third movie and pints if ice cream later, she spoke.

"Okay, okay. Swallow your ice cream so you don't choke, and look at me." He did as he was told and glanced up, expectingly. 

 

"I'm... pregnant, Pete."

 

Silence. Then. 

 

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

 

"I'm pregnant. Preggers. Preggos. Pregontah.There's a bun in the oven.  I'm like a human vegetable garden.  I've got a thing growing in-"

 

"Oh my god, REALLY?!" The teen lunged across the couch, hugging his parental figure like a snake killing it's prey- tears leaking from his eyes like a rainforest. May sniffled. "Yeah. Y-yeah I just found out yesterday. Tony doesn't know. I'm-"

 

"You're scared to tell Tony because you're scared he'll leave or break up with you or the relationship will change because he's not ready to be a father, yes?" She blinked, dazed. 

"Um, yeah."

"And you know he wouldn't do that, right?"

"Oh Pete, you don't know-"

"He's basically my dad- he IS my Dad. If he was scared of being a father he wouldn't be around me and would have left a long time ago. Come on, May. Stop being so pessimistic."

 

She sighed, moving to the other end of the couch, perplexed. 

"I'm not telling him."

"So what are you going to do, wait until the due date and- _'Oh shit, I'm pregnant by the way, this is your child.' ?_ "

"No-"

"Or am I going to tell him?"

"NO no no! Look, I'll wait until I'm ready, okay? I just need to gain the courage to tell him."

 

"Courage? He's your _boyfriend,_ its not like you got pregnant off a random fling! He loves you, May. Loves us. A baby isn't going to change that."

 

The two stayed in a comfortable silence for a matter of minutes, until the realization smacked the two of them and they simultaneously turned to each other.

"OH MY GOD I'M GETTING A SIBLING!"

"I KNOW! Ooh, boy or girl do you think?"

"I don't know- I don't care!"

They broke off in a fit of uncontrollable giggles and choked, hysterical laughter. 

__________

 

"I love you, you know." Peter said later that night as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. 

"Oh I know. Thank you by the way, for... Not freaking out. I need someone to help me through this."

"Tony can help you." He chided. 

"I'm not telling him yet!" The vigalente sighed. 

 

"Two weeks. I'll give you two weeks, and then I'm telling him."

May huffed, amused. "He won't believe you."

With that, Peter walked gingerly up the stairs. "Whatever you say!"

 

_He had a plan._

_____________________________________________

 

 

After the initial shock wore off, Peter began to tell ALL his friends. 

Ned freaked out so much he choked on his hotdog. (From then on, Peter used May's 'Put your food down, and look at me' phrase.') MJ smiled so wide he thought her teeth would fall out. Even Flash seemed happy for the boy. EVERYBODY KNEW... except for his Dad. The clock was ticking,  and each day he waited in anticipation for his aunt to say something to him. 

 

After 9 days, he knew she wouldn't. So, he gathered his thoughts (and his guts) and Friday afternoon after school, he drove to the tower with a badly hidden smirk on his face. 

 _"Sorry May,"_ he said. _"time's up."_

 

 

 

"Hey, FRIDAY!" Peter chirped, walking through the doorway. 

"Hello, Peter. I sense tension in your nervous system, shall I alert b-"

"No! No! Not need Fri. I have a surprise for him, that's all." Peter whispered, leaning into the speaker. "See, May... she's pregnant."

The AI seemed surprised. "Well that's great news. I'm sure Tony will be pleased. Good luck, Peter."

 ___

 

Peter causally strode into the lab, seeing what he expected- his Dad in lazy day clothes, hunched over in old iron man parts, oil layering his hands. He smiled at the image before him, took a deep breath, and greeted his mentor. 

 

"Hi, Mister Stark! I'm ready to start the day, how are-"

"Wait. Stop." Tony got up from his seat, walking observing circles around the boy,  his eyes darting up and down over the scrawny figure. 

 

"You look stressed... and happy at the same time. It's really creeping me out. What's up?" _Oh._ Of course he knew something was up. Typical Stark. "Y-yeah, bout that. Do me a favor. Clean of your hands, get comfy, I'll meet you in the theater in 30 minutes, K?"

 

Now was the time for the billionaire to look alarmed. 

"Um, o-kay? I guess?"

"GREAT. Great, thank you. See you then!" Peter ran out of the lab, his legs flailing like spaghetti noodles. The plan commences. 

__________________________________________

 

He did as promised. At 5:05 (fashionably late, as usual) he walked into the theatre, his hands and face grease free. The older man held drinks and popcorn in his hands. Spidey almost laughed. 

 

"Hey, Tony? You're going to need those after what I'm going to show you." Tony took a seat next to the kid, confused. 

"Wha-"

"What I'm about to show you, you will choke and die eating or drinking, so please. Just take a deep breath, and relax a little bit."

 

Tony gave him a weary glance. "Alright, who died?"

Peter chuckled, pressing play on the remote. Under his breath,  "That's exactly what I said."

___

 

The screen flashed to life. It was a video recording on Peter's phone, dated 15 days earlier. The only thing you could see were his beaten up sneakers and the kitchen floor, signalling he wanted to keep whoever was in the video oblivious, but the audio was more important. 

 

Camera Peter yawned, trudging down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen, greeting his aunt.

'I think I had a funky dream' he started,  yawning twice. 

'I dreamt... that my aunt-' another yawn, and a pause. 'That my aunt told me she's pregnant and bribed me into a _Ssshhh don't tell your dad scheme._ Was I dreaming, May?'

 

Camera May laughed, stepping past the camera he held in his hands. 

'No Pete, you weren't dreaming.'

Camera Peter gasped. 

 

'So you ARE pregnant?'

'Yes, Peter.'

'And you weren't lying to me?'

'No Peter.'

'And I'm not making all of this up?'

 

May, frustrated, raised her voice a tone.  

 

'No, Peter! For the love of God, I'm pregnant, p r e g n a n t. You weren't dreaming, it was 100 percent real and I'm not telling you again! Now go... do something productive.' The feet on screen moved and ran back up the wooden stairs (tripping on the way back, of course)  and then the video ended. The screen went blank, and present Peter looked over to his dad with expectant eyes. 

 

Silence. Tony's face was blank. After a moment of time, he looked back at Peter, his expression held shock, amusement, joy, (fear?) and anything but hate and denial and disgust. 

 

 

So the dad spoke. 

 

 

 

_**"I'm sorry, what?"** _


End file.
